Surprise from the Past
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Vincent was unable to be there the night the twins were born. Now he has the chance to be there for the birth of his third child. However, while visiting with a friend Above, Catherine is seen by someone from her past. This endangers her, but she is unable to escape to the Tunnels. Though it is daylight, Vincent must get to her, but what will happen when Catherine goes into labor?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise from the Past**

**AN:** I know, it's been a while since I've written one of these. Honestly, I wanted to update sooner, but those darn plot bunnies. Anyway, other stories kept coming up, then school started, new job… and so on. But, finally set aside time to write this down, and without further ado, the next chapter in the _Surprise_ series. Enjoy!

Oh! And please, please leave reviews. They make me smile and inspire me to write more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the BatB characters from the show. The Cover Image comes from S2E5, "God Bless the Child."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before Sunrise**

The morning was the same as always, dark and quiet. The only light came from the mysterious glow of the beautiful stain glass window, and a few candles burning on the desk. In the glow of the firelight, a large furred hand with deadly claws wrote in a worn, leather-bound journal. The eloquent script flowed from pen to paper with such gentleness, though the hand which wrote it was powerful enough to snap the delicate pen in two. Years of practice also kept the deadly claws from brushing against the pages, avoiding easy tearing by the sharp tips. After a pause, the pen was placed to the side as the owner looked over what had been written, a satisfied smile on his rather unique lips.

_November 8, 1992_

_These past few months have been filled with such joy, I am surprised I have found words to express all of it. I have attended many Joining ceremonies, but this was the first for me to attend Above. Only Devin could find a such a way for me to attend a celebration on the one night I can walk among other men without fear. And what a time it was. I have never seen Devin so happy in his life than when Tasha came down the alter. It took all he had to remain standing proud as she drew nearer to his side. Though the ceremony was beautiful, I must confess that my first Samhain with Catherine will always be the greatest joy for me._

_Catherine, the woman I love; my soul's other half. Every day I am amazed by her strength and her love. There are times when I wonder if I am truly awake and living this life. It is a life I have always dreamed, and yet, each time I look at her, I smile and thank the Heavens for bringing her back into my life. She has given me more than I ever hoped to dream for, and what I never dared to ask. She has given me love as pure as the first fallen snow, and loved me with a passion to rival the reddest rose. The day of out Joining was one of the happiest moments in my life, but though our union was a dream made real, I will never forget the night Heaven smiled on me, and returned my Catherine to me._

The shadowed pain of those years crept back into memory. He paused, drawing one hand to his eyes to wipe clear the tears that threatened to fall. Reminding himself that that time was long over, he picked up his pen again and continued writing.

_The pain during those three years of separation was a crushing weight to my heart and soul. Catherine is my life, and without her, I am nothing. I dare not think of what she might have done had I given into my sorrow and leapt into the Abyss, thinking I would join her in death. But my family refused to let me take this burden alone, and though those years were filled of nightly pains and regrets, I was rewarded for my patience._

_Catherine, my love, returned to me, but she did not come alone. As if I was not blessed enough to hold her in my arms once again, I was given something else, a dream I never imagined possible. Once, I had spoken to Catherine that there were children waiting to be born, a dream I wanted for her so much so, even if part of me longed for those children to be mine. Then, when our Bond was lost to me, I doubted myself and believed our dream was lost. But not Catherine. She spoke of our connection as a gift, and believed there were other gifts waiting to be received. Little did I know then what she spoke of would be the greatest gift I never once dreamed possible for me. The gift of two beautiful children. My children. Our children. I never allowed myself to dream of having even one child of my own, let alone the miracle of twins. Every moment with them is a memory I shall treasure for the rest of my life._

_Our son. When I first found him, I believed him to be another man's son. Though I felt shame for not protecting Catherine, I devoted my life to raising her child in my world. He is courageous as his mother, and his love for books has even surpassed that of Father. To discover that Jacob was my own was an impossible dream. Though, perhaps the golden curls and deep blue eyes should have told me the truth, but my mourning over Catherine prevented me from seeing the truth. Then there is our daughter, Rosemary. A little angel, kind and beautiful as her mother in every way. Though she is much more adventurous then her twin. Watching her take Jacob along in her wake reminds me of the adventures Devin and I shared as children. And I do believe my daughter will bring Father more gray hairs than even Devin and I had managed in our youth._

_Both children also share in their mother's stubbornness, though Catherine believes it comes more from me. Part of me agrees, but I still see so much of Catherine in them. Despite taking after her in appearance, I have noticed many of my traits have passed onto them as well. When they grow older, I will need to show my children how to carefully use their claws, so they do not harm themselves and those around them. I will also need to ensure they hide the small fangs Catherine and I see they will have. It is only a precautionary for when they venture Above._

_Alas, I must confess I am glad that these are the only differences the children inherited from me. Had they been born in my likeness, I shudder to think what might have become of them. I have shared these thoughts with Catherine, and many times she assures me how our children would still be beautiful if they looked like me. No matter how they appear, Catherine and I love them beyond words. Still, I would not wish my fate on anyone. My children will never know the limitations I had as a child. They are free to walk amongst the world Above without being feared, enjoying the sunlight without the isolation of Catherine's cabin._

_But I am happy. Even now the words still fail to compare as I looked at the miracles Catherine and I have created. I could ask for nothing else. Yet it seems Catherine has thought otherwise._

He looked up from his journal to gaze at their bed. Catherine's back was to him, but she appeared to remain wrapped in sleep's embrace. He smiled as he saw her hand rest over her swollen abdomen. He returned to his journal and continued to write.

_She looks so peaceful, lying there, taken someplace far away in her dreams. I only wish I could share in her joy, but the Bond remains silent as our third child continues to grow within her. I can still feel my shock and amazement as I recall the night Catherine shared she was again pregnant. For a moment, I wondered if I had heard her correctly. The children were excited as well, hoping the baby would come soon so they could have someone new to play with, and promised to help care for their new sibling, with the excepting they be excluded from diapering._

_For me, the joy is more than I can account for. We each were robbed of the many firsts of our children. I too wish I could have been at Catherine's side during her pregnancy, comforting and caring for her when she needed me most. Never could I have imagined the wonders of being with Catherine through this time._

_I remember the first time our child kicked. We had taken our children to the Falls. As they played near the water, Catherine and watched from the shore when she suddenly cried out. Without the Bond, I had thought she was in pain until she took a firm hold of my hand and placed it over her belly. The feeling of the tiny kick was a miracle in itself. Catherine then called the children and had them feel for the baby as well. They squealed and laughed. What have I done in my life to deserve such a blessing?_

_Yet, despite this bliss, I feel a small hint of doubt lurking in my mind. I have not forgotten the poisonous words Paracelsus. I know they were nothing but lies used to drive me beyond my sanity, but part of me cannot let go of the horrid images they provoked. Not of what our child might do, for I know no that is nothing but a tale of a madman, but of what is to become of Catherine. As the days grow closer, I worry for my beloved. I have seen the pain women endure during labor, but how will I respond when I see that same pain in Catherine? What if her pain brings out my need to protect her, and I strike out at Father or Mary?  
What if I strike Catherine?_

"Vincent?"

Vincent stopped writing and turned to find Catherine watching from the bed. She was lying on her opposite side with the covers lying just past her hip. Her long brown hair hung in a loose braid, and her eyes, though bright, revealed her exhaustion. She slowly moved to prop herself against the headboard.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's nearly past one," Vincent said quietly. He closed his journal and moved to sit on the bedside. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, my love. Did I wake you?"

Catherine smiled. "No, you didn't." She looked down and gave her stomach a few pats. "This one has been keeping me up for a while."

Vincent chuckled and placed his hand over her belly. He felt the child within kick vigorously under his touch, almost as if sensing his presence. Vincent turned to glance back at Catherine. She smiled but it was clear she wished to go back to sleep, something impossible with an active fetus. Turning his gaze back to her belly, Vincent lightly scolded, "And what are you doing up, little one? It is far too early to play, and your mother is very tired."

Catherine giggled as she watched Vincent playfully reprimand their unborn child. She loved to see this side of him. Even back then, watching him with the Tunnel children, Catherine knew Vincent would make a wonderful father one day. He was so relaxed and at ease. Only the innocent curiosity of a child could bring him to be more comfortable with himself. Now that they had children of their own, Catherine enjoyed every moment with them, and she loved seeing Vincent so happy. He would play and wrestle with their children as they climbed on him, and when he laughed Catherine felt her heart swell with delight. It only became more adorable after she told him they were having another child. She would laugh whenever he talked to the baby, or pulled her into his lap to read a story, placing one hand over her stomach.

Finally, the baby began to settle down and Catherine could ease back into the pillows. "Thank you, Vincent. I'd hate to have dark circles under my eyes when I see Joe in a few hours."

Vincent smiled and took Catherine's hand in his own, pressing a small kiss to the back. "It has been some time since you saw him last."

"I just hope he doesn't ask anymore questions," Catherine sighed. "Last time he might have found out everything if Tasha hand't intervened. I care about Joe, but I just don't think he could handle knowing about you and the Tunnels."

"Catherine, Joe has been a wonderful friend to you, and he cares about you," Vincent responded, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her fingers. "If it becomes necessary, the Council is prepared to offer him a place in our world."

"No Vincent," Catherine said softly. "I care about Joe too, but with his position as District Attorney, it would be too dangerous for you. Don't forget, you were connected to many of the cases I worked on, and Joe would demand the vigilantly responsible answer for those crimes. And what would happened to the children?" At that, her free hand flew protectively to her stomach and her eyes snuck a quick look towards Jacob and Rosie's chamber. She turned back to Vincent's loving blue eyes, her voice threatening to break as she held back her tears. "I can't risk separating our family again. Joe just needs to accept that Catherine Chandler died with the Gabriel case."

Though he understood, Catherine's words still caused him to flinch. Gabriel's threat had died with him, but due to the reasons behind Catherine's capture, it was far too risky for her to return to the world Above. She had already been presumed dead, and even if she were to return, Catherine could not explain she that the reason behind her kidnapping was because of Gabriel's desire to possess her child. It would lead everything back to the Tunnels, the people Below, and Vincent. So, it had been decided that Catherine would remain hidden. With the help of Tasha and her family, they were able to convince Joe that Catherine was involved in the Witness Protection Program, and thus she was made a permanent resident Below, where she and her family would be safe. Though she sometimes missed her friends Above, Catherine was happy. After so many years of living in fear, it was a miracle that she had been reunited with and the man she loved, and the people she had grown to call her family. Now she was where she belonged: at Vincent's side where they could raise their children.

But that did not stop the feelings of regret that would plague Vincent's mind. His heart swelled with joy at their dream finally fulfilled; there was a small part of him that ached because Catherine had to live the life he never wanted for her. A life in the shadows, and of constant hiding from those who would not understand. Catherine had given up so much to be with him, and he had condemned her to a life of darkness. Yes, Catherine could still take their children out to play in the sunshine, but not without wearing a disguise. Often when she returned from the park with the children, or whenever the children asked about her life Above, Vincent could see the look of longing Catherine would have as she recalled those times.

Vincent dropped his head in shame, concealing his face behind a curtain of golden hair.

Seeing the familiar gesture, Catherine leaned forward as best she could, and kissed his forehead. He looked up into her smiling face and smiled back. Even without the Bond, he knew she did not want him to worry over such things. It was her choice and she would gladly do it a hundred times over if it meant they could be together.

A yawn from Catherine reminded him of the lateness of the hour. "Catherine, there are still a few hours before your meeting. You should rest," Vincent said, gently squeezing her fingers.

She sighed. "Alright, but only if you come back to bed."

"As you wish." Vincent stepped away from the bed and doused the candle on the desk. He removed his robe and walked back towards the bed as Catherine moved over to make room for him.

Just as he was about to join her, there was a soft whimpering from the other room, followed by a sudden outcry. "Mommy!"

Catherine sighed and began to scoot out of bed. Her efforts were stopped by Vincent's gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll see to it, Catherine," he whispered. She smiled at him gratefully as he left her side to see to the children

Vincent entered the small chamber to find both children huddled together in one bed. Jacob had woken, sensing his sister's fear and he was sitting on her bed, holding Rosie in his arms. She was shivering and clutched her stuffed rabbit tightly to her chest. Jacob looked up as Vincent walked in. He could see in his son's eyes that the boy had no knowledge of what had happened. Vincent walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing his frightened daughter from her brother and into his arms. Rosie turned and clutched tightly to her father's nightshirt.

Vincent had never seen his daughter like this before. He turned to his son, hoping the boy could provide some sort of explanation. "Jacob," he asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Don't know," the boy replied. "I was dreaming bout pirates, like in the book Grandpa read, when I heard Mommy calling. She sounded really scared. Then I hear you call Mommy." Jacob pointed at Vincent. "Both you sounded far, far away and then I woke up. I gonna go back to sleep when Rosie start crying. I get up and ask what wrong, but she was still sleeping. Then she screamed for Mommy."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." Jacob looked to his sister, still shaking and crying in Vincent's arms. He frowned, and looked back up at his father. "Daddy, can you make Rosie all bedder?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes, Jacob, I will try." He then turned his attention back to the frightened girl in his arms. Gently pulling his daughter back, he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Rosemary, can you tell me what has frightened you?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her further.

She nodded, though it was a few minutes before the toddler could speak. "I… I had a bad dream," she began. "It was about Mommy."

"Your mother?"

Rosie nodded. "I saw her in a big room, and lots a people were there. But it wasn't like a party. The people had no faces but they all were a staring at Mommy. She look really scared. Then she started crying, like she had an owie. Nobody would help her. She was in trouble and-and she couldn't get out. She was t-t-trapped." Tears were welling up in her eyes again and she snuggled closer to Vincent.

"T-Then Mommy was calling, Daddy. She ask for help, but no one help her. Then she call you. I look around but you no come. I started crying and asking the people to help Mommy, but they all stood there staring at her. Then I try calling Mommy b-but she couldn't hear me. I cried and cried, and that when I woke up. Daddy, it was really, really, really scary." The tears began to pool in her eyes again, and Rosie threw herself into her father's strong arms.

Vincent had no words. He just held his daughter tightly, rubbing her back to try and calm her. He had not seen her this frightened since he had found her hiding in Peter's basement from Gabriel's men. And her dream… It seemed so real. Even as she described them, Vincent had felt a chill creep up his spin. He remembered how Jacob would have reoccurring nightmares of the time he and Catherine had been held prisoner, but this was the first time Rosie had such dreams. For a moment, Vincent could feel a faint concern coming from Catherine. Even though her pregnancy had silenced their Bond, Catherine's bond with their children was still very much intact. He knew she felt the terror from their daughter's nightmare, and would come to check on her soon.

"But is was so scary," Rosie whimpered. "She call and call, but you couldn't get her."

Vincent gently shushed her and held her in his arms. "Shh, everything is all right, Rosemary, I promise. It was only a bad dream," he assured her. He sensed Jacob's concern and freed one arm to pull his son into the embrace. He held them for a time, projecting love and reassurance through the special bond between parent and child. When he felt they had calmed down enough, he waited to speak until both his children were looking at him.

"Children, I understand your fears. For a time, I too was afraid of losing those I cared about."

"But Daddy, you never get scared," Jacob interrupted.

"Oh no, my son," Vincent replied, shaking his head. "I may appear brave, but I too have many fears.

I worry for you, your sister, and your mother; I worry for the safety of our family, our home, and for myself. If our home were ever discovered, the people here would have nowhere to go, and I would be taken away from you children and your mother."

"But Grandpa, Mary, and all our family never let nobody take you away, specially Mommy," Jacob confirmed. "When Mommy get mad, you in big, big trouble."

"We never let anybody take you either, Daddy," Rosie stated, though her voice was muffled slightly. Her tiny hands gripped to his nightshirt, almost as if at any moment Vincent might disappear the moment she let go.

Vincent smiled down at his children. "Children, I know you have concerns. I wish you didn't. You have seen such wickedness in a short time, and endured so much when our family was wish nothing more that you could be spared from the cruelties of this world. Yet, you must have faith. I can promise you both this: with every breath in me, I will never let anything separate our family ever again."

The twins looked up at him with equal assurance gleaming in their identical pair of eyes so much like his own.

Then Jacob got a big smile on his face. "Yeah, nobody messes with you, Daddy," he stated proudly. "That cause all the bad guys know you can beat them up real good, right?"

Vincent chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "You are correct, Jacob," he said. Then, noting again the lateness of the hour, Vincent gathered the twins in his arms and stood, turning around to set them back into bed. "Now, it's time for you two to sleep."

"Okay Daddy." Jacob slid from his sister's bed, and hurried back into his own.

Vincent smiled and rose to tuck the children in for the night. But as he began to stand, he felt a small tug on his right sleeve. He looked down to find Rosie clutching tightly to the material.

Seeing her head concealed behind a curtain of golden waves, Vincent knelt down at his daughter's bedside. "Is something else bothering you, Rosemary?" he asked.

"Daddy…" Rosie hesitated. Vincent reached out and hooked his finger under her chin. He gently drew her face up and saw tears still lingering in her eyes. "Does… Does Mommy have to see Mr. Joe tomorrow?"

"Yes," Vincent answered, slightly surprised by the question. "Joe and your mother have not seen each other for a long time. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want Mommy to go." Though her voice was hushed, Vincent could hear and feel her fright. "What if something happens to Mommy and Baby like in my dream?"

Vincent patted his daughter's hand. "Do not worry, sweet rose. The visit will not be long. Mommy will return before William has finished dinner."

"But Daddy," Rosie protested. "I gots a bad feeling. Here." Rosie touched her hand over her heart. "When I think bout Mommy going tomorrow, the bad feeling gets worser."

Vincent was silent for a moment. As much as he wanted to reassure his daughter nothing would go wrong, something about her fear caused him to have second thoughts. Then there was her dream to consider. The details were similar to any nightmare a child could have about being trapped, yet there was an ominous familiarity that unnerved him.

There were many times in the past when Vincent could recall such dreams in where his loved ones had been in grave danger. He had not forgotten about his dream of a deathly winter that would bring about his death. The vision had been a warning, resulting in the assassination attempt carried out by Snow. Then there had been the dreams connecting to Alexander Ross, Steven Bass, and countless others who had threatened Catherine's life. They had all been so cryptic, and until he danger presented itself, it was almost nearly impossible to know what was to transpire. Even trying to explain them, others had merely interpreted them off as simple dreams until the premonitions became reality.

_Could this same trait somehow have passed on to the children?_ he thought. Even Jacob's dream held some warning of danger, but could that have only been a reaction to the connection he boy shared with his sister?

He would consider it more in the morning after his mind had a chance to rest. Vincent just patted his daughter's head and tucked her back into bed. "Don't worry," Vincent assured her. "Everything will be just fine tomorrow. Now, time to go to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be better in he morning."

"Okay. Night Daddy, love you." Rosie snuggled into her blankets and blew him a kiss before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my dear," Vincent whispered. He turned and bid Jacob goodnight before stepping out of the children's chamber. He quickly checked to make sure they were both sound asleep before returning to Catherine.

"How are they?" Catherine asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing more than bad dreams, my love," Vincent assured her as he climbed into bed. "It would appear though that Rosemary is concerned about your meeting with Joe."

"Poor thing, Catherine minutes. "I'd love to stay home, but I need to see Joe before he threatens to send out a search party to find me."

Sensing her humor, Vincent gathered his wife into his arms. As she settled herself against his side, his mind would not rest. Part of him could not put to rest the foreboding effects of Rosie's admission of worry over Catherine's meeting with Joe. Part of him wants desperately to believe that all would go well without cause for alarm, but the past proved him to never doubt such premonitions.

"Catherine…" he asked, hesitant of the question. "Are you sure you will be all right tomorrow?"

Catherine smiled. She lifted her head from her husband's broad chest, and cupped his cheek in one hand. "Don't worry, Vincent," she told him, stroking her thumb across his bristles. "Joe is meeting me in the park away from the drainage access, and then he's taking me to some new café that opened last month. The place is very popular, but no one there will pay attention to us. Everything will be fine."

Gathering Catherine into his arms so she was curled against him, Vincent kissed her and laid his cheek on top of her head. "You're right, Catherine. Perhaps I'm merely worrying I've nothing," he whispered into her hair.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" she asked. She was already feeling her eyes begin to droop, but she fought to stay awake. Snuggled into his embrace with her head laid on his broad chest, she asked, "Tell me, please."

"It's nothing to worry over, Catherine," he answered, looking at her with all the love in his heart.

Too tired to press for answers, Catherine only nodded before returning to lay her head against Vincent's chest. As sleep overtook Catherine's mind, Vincent pressed another kiss to her temple. When her breathing slowed and she relaxed completely in his arms, Vincent sent up a silent pray that all would be well, and that Catherine and their child would return to him safe and unharmed.

He allowed himself one more look at her peaceful, sleeping face, and then joined his wife in the comfort of their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Disaster Afternoon**

Joe looked at his watch. _Late as always_, he thought, chuckling. He had been standing by the _Alice in Wonderland_ statue for what seemed like an eternity. Though he had gotten there early, Catherine was still a good twenty minutes late for the time they agreed to meet. Joe had no idea why Catherine had insisted meeting in the park, but Joe had learned long ago not to ask her too many questions. He looked at his watch again. _I'll give her five more minutes._

Finally, he spotted a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a long, plaid cardigan and worn jeans. He smiled and waved her over. She smiled back and walked over to him.

Joe smiled. "Running late again, eh Radcliffe?"

"It's good to see you too, Joe, and my name's Margaret now, remember?" Catherine gently chastised him. "Sorry I'm late. I had a little problem with the twins. Rosie didn't want me to leave, so she hid my contact lenses and wig. Then she persuaded Jacob to help her hide my coat and shoes."

Joe laughed. "Sounds like you got your hands full, don't ya," he said, taking a quick glance at her pregnant belly. "Still hard to think of you as a wife and mother, let alone a woman with two toddlers. But, I gotta say, you pull off the pregnancy look pretty well. You're sure glowing."

"Thanks Joe, though I feel more like a piñata ready to pop," Catherine said with a sarcastic smile. "So, where we eating lunch?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it. It's this real nice café near Chinatown. Can't pronounce the name, but I had a business meeting there a while back, and the food is amazing."

"I'll take your word for it," Catherine said. She linked he arm with his and they started walking. Joe led them out of the park and hailed a cab to take them to the café.

When they arrived, Catherine found she was impressed. The café had a Ming Dynasty theme, and the aroma from the kitchen made her mouth water. They were immediately shown to a table, where Joe quickly beat the waiter to Catherine's seat, and pulled out her chair.

"Such a gentleman," she commented, unable to resist the teasing tone in her voice.

"Very funny," Joe replied, making his way to his seat. They waited for the waiter to hand them heir menus and leave before starting up a conversation. "Seriously, how've ya been Cath– ah, Margret?" he asked. "That husband of yours better be taking care of you and those tikes."

"He is Joe, and I couldn't be happier," Catherine said, her hand settling over her stomach.

Joe smiled but part of him felt a small twinge of regret. He always had strong feelings toward Catherine, but she made it clear a long time ago that there was someone else in her life. So he adopted the role of an older brother, teasing her every chance he got and always making sure she was happy.

After the Gabriel fiasco, and finding out she was alive, Joe wanted to hire her back right away. She had been one of the best investigators they'd ever had, but thanks to Catherine being already pronounced dead, and her ties in the Witness Protection Program; it was clear Catherine Chandler could never return. He once thought about pleading her case to have her reinstated into society, but he'd been outnumbered by those CIA and FBI agents who had put her in the system. He looked up and saw her smiling, seeing in her eyes the thoughts of the life she had now. He couldn't help but smile back, even if only a little. Sure, Catherine seemed happy but it bothered him they always had to meet in secret. She wouldn't even allow him to tell her best friends, Jenny and Nancy, that she was alive. If it was hard for him to not to tell Jenny and Nancy, then it had to be killing Catherine to be keeping the truth from her friends.

Still, it was good to have at least this time with her. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

"Well," Joe said, getting back into his teasing mood. "That guy better make sure you and those kids are happy. Lord knows you deserve it after all the hell you've been put through. But seriously, he ever gives any you any trouble, you better let me know and I'll straighten him out." Joe playfully held up his right fist, emphasizing his point.

Catherine laughed. Just imaging Joe in a fisticuffs match with Vincent was like a mouse fighting a lion (no pun intended), making her laugh even more. She finally managed to calm down. "Sorry Joe, but that line circles the block twice. Though I doubt it will ever happen." She sighed, and her eyes got a faraway, dreamy look. "I love him, Joe, and I feel like the luckiest woman alive because he loves me too."

"Good to hear. So, wanna order already? I'm guessing no more garden salads, right?" Joe joked.

"Hmm, very funny," Catherine teased back. "Though I doubt anything rates to your mother's cooking."

"Hey, leave my mother out of this." They both laughed, missing this little routine of theirs.

They ordered their food and spent the rest of the time just talking. They mostly talked about Joe's career, and occasionally Catherine would talk about the mischief the twins got themselves into. They were having a great time, but Joe couldn't shake the fact the Catherine was dodging ever chance for him to ask about her new life. He knew things were tightlipped for anyone in the program, but surely with Joe knowing he should be in the loop at least a little bit. The least Cathy could tell him was her husband's name, and maybe even let him meet the guy and her kids. He had, after all, spent time and manpower in tracking down her son when he learned about him. But, try as he might, Catherine was just too good of a lawyer to reveal any of her secrets. That didn't mean he would give up so easily.

Halfway through the meal, Catherine had to excuse herself for a trip to the ladies room. While Joe waited, two women walked into the café. There were seated to a nearby table and handed menus.

"I still can't believe you managed to get us a table," the brunet woman said to the red head. "This place is so popular."

Her friend laughed. "It wasn't easy, but I managed. I hear the food is to die for, and the staff is supposed to be really cute too."

"Jenny!"

"Oh, come on, Nance," Jenny said. "You found Mr. Right and got two great kids in the process. I'm still looking, so cut me a little slack."

"I thought you were seeing Joe?" Nancy asked, slightly puzzled.

Jenny frowned. "No, we never hit it off," she said. "I mean, at the time he was really great, but we jut never clicked. I mean, after Cathy…"

Both women were silent. It had been almost four years since the death of their friend. The funeral had been awful. Joe had advised a closed casket because the body had been so badly mangled; it was best that they remember Catherine as she was. Jenny remembered crying for days. Her work faltered, and nothing could ease the pain she felt. Nancy was the same. She remembered looking at her husband and children, and thinking how much Catherine wanted a family. It broke her heart and not even Paul's loving embraces, or the tender hugs from her children, could make her feel any better.

Then, about a few months ago, Jenny had called Nancy up one evening, and told her about a bizarre dream she had. She describe each detail, saying her dream had about Catherine. In it, Catherine stood alone, surrounded by darkness with only a torch offering a small hint of light. Then, something stirred from the shadows. A tall, dark figure approached from the shadows, and though she knew it was there, Catherine remained unafraid. When it was directly behind her, the hooded figured enveloped Catherine in it's deathlike shroud. Jenny wanted to cry out for her to run away, but still, Catherine refused to be afraid. She only stared back at her with a look of happiness that Jenny couldn't describe. That was when Jenny had awoken in a cold sweat, unsure why the dream had occurred or what it had meant.

After Jenny finished describing it to her, Nancy wasn't sure what to make of the dream. At first, Jenny suspected maybe her dream had something to do with finding out on the news the DA had found Catherine's murderer shot in a warehouse. However, something in Nancy's heart held another theory. She remembered the night Catherine had left her house in the middle of the night. Catherine had once confided in her that she had someone special in her life, a man named Vincent. Nancy remembered how Catherine had fled in the middle of the night, unable to tell her why, but Nancy had seen the look in her eyes. She was a woman in love. If only she had gotten to meet this mystery man before Catherine had died. Both she and Jenny would have been thrilled to meet the man who could make Catherine so happy. But what would that have to do with Jenny's dream? Then she thought the dream might have been Catherine's spirit letting her friends know through Jenny's somewhat physic power that she was finally at peace.

Nancy reached over the table and took Jenny's hand in her own, offering her friend a comforting touch.

Jenny looked up at her with a tear filled smile. "Sorry Nance," she apologized. "I just…"

"I know," Nancy said. "Why don't you go dry your eyes, and I'll order for us, okay?"

"Thanks." Jenny got up and walked to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face, and dried herself with a couple papers towels. She looked herself over in the mirror. Deciding she had finally calmed down, she started to make her way back to her table. As she reached for the door, a low groan caused her to pause. Jenny quickly turned around to see a woman hunched over the sink. The woman was obviously pregnant and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Wondering if the stranger was all right, Jenny walked over and held out her hand.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you alright?" Jenny asked.

Jenny noticed her tense as she answered. "Just a mild pain," the woman said. "I'll be fine." But as the woman tried to move toward the door, she pressed her hand harder against her abdomen and then started to collapse. Jenny barely had time to catch her.

As they fell to the ground, Jenny noticed the woman's breathing had become labored, and she was clutching her stomach as she groaned in pain. Jenny's eyes widened. She recognized the symptoms from when Nancy told stories of when she had her kids.

"Ma'am, I think you might be having a contraction," Jenny told the stranger. Though she had no prior experience with child birth, she knew she had to get this woman some help. Carefully, she helped prop the stranger against the bathroom wall, and started to back towards the door. "Just stay right there, and I'll get you some help."

"No, wait!" But Jenny had already bolted from the bathroom before she could finish her sentence.

Catherine hissed as another contraction hit. Of all the people to run into, why did it have to be Jenny Aronson? It was bad enough when the contractions began, but now she not only had to get past Joe but now she had to do it without Jenny recognizing her. There was also that fact she had to get Below before the baby arrived. Peter couldn't tell on the ultrasound if the baby looked like Vincent, so she couldn't risk this child being born in a hospital. She could only imagine what Vincent must be going through right now. He told her how the night Jacob and Rosie had been born he had followed the heartbeat to the building where Gabriel had held her prisoner. If the same thing happened again, Vincent would be going insane this very moment because he couldn't come to her.

_There's no way I'm having this baby without Vincent_, Catherine thought, pulling herself to her feet. _If I can just get to Joe before anyone calls an ambulance, I can get him to take me to Peter, and get Below trough his Tunnel entrance. If not, at least the baby will be born in a safe place, and I can have Peter contact Vincent to meet us there._

As she finally got to her feet, she placed her hand over her belly where she felt the most movement.

_Please, little baby_, she pleaded. _Just wait a little longer._

**XXX**

Below, Vincent was relaxing in Father's study. The day had been rather peaceful so far, despite the mischief the children got into that morning. He remembered the frustration on Catherine's face as she frantically searched about for her clothes, only to find the children had thoroughly hidden each article of clothing Catherine needed for Above. Vincent managed to find her coat under their bed, and her shoes in the children's toy chest. She very well would have missed her appointment with Joe had Mouse not found her wig and contacts hidden away under Arthur's bed. After Catherine dressed and departed for her meeting, Vincent had been left to the task of disciplinary. Both Jacob and Rosie received a lecture on hiding things that did not belong to them, and they were warned that if such an attempt were made again, they would receive a sterner punishment. Jacob and Rosie apologized and after seeing them to their morning lessons, while Vincent went to teach the older children.

After finishing his classes for the day, Vincent had decided to visit with Father. They talked for a while, mostly of Catherine and the baby, and Vincent ended up be goaded into a chess match. He was just about to Check, when his head began to throb. At first, Vincent ignored and tried to focus on his move, but then he began to hear an odd pounding sound. He thought it might have been someone tapping on the pipes, but as he listened closer, the sound was more of a loud, but steady beating, similar to that of a drum. Vincent rubbed his temples as both the throbbing and pounding persisted.

Father noticed this, and being a parent and a physician, he instantly became concerned. "Vincent, are you all right?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Father. I'm just a little distracted," Vincent said. The pounding ceased for the moment, and he made his move.

Father did no believe him. He set aside the game — seeing as how he'd already lost — and leaned close to his son. "Vincent, I know when you're avoiding something, and this is–"

"Daddy!"

Both Father and Vincent turned to see Rosie running into Father's study, followed closely by Jacob. Both children were frantic, but Rosie was on the brink of tears. Vincent rose just as Rosie ran into him and started crying. She clung tightly to his leg, her heavy tears soaking through the material of his pant leg. He picked her up in his arms, rocking her and rubbing her back in a calming affect.

"Good heavens! What on earth is going on?" Father asked.

"Daddy, something wrong," Jacob said, though he was short of breath.

At that moment, Lena came rushing in, sighing in relief when she saw Jacob and Rosie. "There you two are," she said. "Rosie, Jacob, why did you run off like that? I am sorry, Father, but the two of them just bolted from the classroom without warning."

"But we had to get Daddy, no matter what," Jacob protested. "

Vincent turned to his son. "Jacob, what is troubling you both?" he asked.

Jacob looked up at his father. "Lena was showing us how to make pretty paper flowers," he said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, Luke and I were making paper balls and throwing them, and Cathy was helping Rosie make one for Mommy when something happened."

"What do you mean?" Now Vincent's own anxieties increase. As he listened, the small ache returned in his head, making it difficult for Vincent to focus on what his son was trying to tell him.

"I felt really scared but I wasn't," Jacob continued. "Then Rosie screamed and made me more scared. I try to help, but Rosie ran away, so I followed."

Vincent looked down at his daughter. She was trembling in his arms, but she seemed to have calmed somewhat. He gently patted her back and sat down in his chair.

"She's in trouble, Daddy," his daughter said, though her words were muffled by Vincent's vest.

"Who is in trouble?"

Rosie looked up with fearful eyes. Vincent felt his heart quicken with fear, and the strange pounding was returning, as he waited for her to answer. "Mommy's in trouble."

"I felt it too, Daddy," Jacob piped in. "Mommy's really scared."

Now Vincent felt fear rising in him. Without his Bond to Catherine, he could not sense when she was in trouble. However, it seems Catherine's link to the children allowed them to know whether or not she was in danger. Fear for his beloved began to take over, and he slowly sank back into his chair, Rosie still in his arms.

"Vincent," Father interrupted, seeing his son's distress. "Do you sense anything from Catherine?"

"No. Our Bond has been silent throughout her pregnancy. Before I could not sense her until…" Then Vincent's eyes widened in realization. "Father, I fear Catherine is having our baby, right now!."

"Vincent, that's impossible," Father argued. "It's far too early for the child to be born. If anything, Catherine may be just experiencing false labor pains."

"But what if she isn't?" Vincent pressed. "Father, Catherine estimated she was around six or seven months when Jacob and Rosemary were born."

"That is different, Vincent. Jacob and Rosemary are twins," Father explained. "Carrying twins often results in a premature birth."

"You know, I used to work with a woman who had a preemie," Lena added. "She was like Catherine, about 5' 4'' or so, and her boyfriend almost 6' 9''. With Vincent being so tall, it could be possible this baby is too big for her to carry anymore, isn't it?"

That thought had Father silenced. If that was the case, and Catherine might at this moment be in labor… "My god. We must to get to her at once."

"I'll go." Vincent set Rosie down and reached for his cloak.

"Vincent, you can't be serious," Father said before Vincent reached the entrance. "It's the middle of the afternoon. You'll be seen!"

"Catherine is my wife!" Vincent shouted. He turned and faced Father, anger and fear in his eyes as his heart pulled him toward Catherine. "Am I to let her suffer? Can I do nothing to help her and our child?"

"What I mean is, don't be rash," Father said, placing a comforting hand on his son's forearm. "It won't do Catherine any good if you are caught Above. Now-" He got up from his seat and made his way over to the pipes. "Lena, I want you to take the children back to the classroom. I will send a message for someone to contact Peter, and have him find Catherine. He can take her back to his house, and we'll meet them there."

Vincent was abut to protest, but Father would have none of it. He quickly ushered Vincent out of the room. Meanwhile Lena took the children by the hand and led them back to the classroom. As they sat back down, Jacob scooted close to his sister and hugged her.

"It'll be alright," he assured her.

"But Jacob, my dream came true," Rosie whispered. "Mommy is trapped and Daddy can't get to her. What's gonna happen if Mommy can't get below and has the baby?"

"I don't know," Jacob said. "But Daddy will get Mommy back. He promised nobody gonna separate our family, remember?"

"Yes."

"And Daddy never, ever, never breaks a promise, so we don't gotta worry." Jacob smiled. "Daddy will bring Mommy home, and when he does, we're gonna have a little brother or sister."

Rosie smiled at that. "I guess you're right," she said. "Hey Jacob, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"


End file.
